Bayonetta (character)/Gallery
This is a Fusion Gallery depicting images for a single characters multiple articles for different forms. *Bayonetta *Cereza ''Bayonetta'' Gallery Renders File:Bayonetta.jpg|Graphic of Bayonetta, armed with one of her pistols. Bayo key visual.png|CG of Bayonetta Bayo suwari.png|CG of Bayonetta atop a statue of a Cherub 07.jpg 1262388-bayo cat1280 1024.jpg 426807.jpg|CG of Bayonetta reclining in Enzo's car Heel_Slide.jpg|Bayonetta performing a Heel Slide Stiletto.jpg|Bayonetta performing a Stiletto attack Tortureattack-621206.jpg|Bayonetta performing a guillotine torture attack. 05.jpg 08.jpg|Bayonetta wielding Kulshedra. bayonetta-shuraba.jpg|Bayonetta wielding Shuraba. bayonetta conceptart aYyee.jpg|Transformation to Crow Within bayonetta conceptart mPV3Q.jpg|Transformation to Panther Within Jeannebayo.png|Bayonetta and Jeanne in Umbran Komachis. Jeannebayomoon.jpg|Jeanne and Bayonetta in their Old costumes. Cereza_single.png|Bayonetta as a child, real name: Cereza. 3469144585_de610767df_o.jpg|Wireframe of Bayonetta's in-game model. Bayonetta-wallpaper-10.jpg|Promotional photo for Bayonetta Ceraza Promo.jpg|Promotional photo for Cereza Bayonetta's Motor.png|Bayonetta rides her motorcycle Concept Art Tumblr_lw9yjvTSkS1qliukbo3_1280.jpeg|Early designs BayonettaConceptArt.jpg|Final design bayonettadesignmidshot.jpg 3440796060_5dc18c71c5_z.jpg|Bayonetta's face close up 3469959716 0ee10c5662 b.jpg|Bayonetta's face at various angles bayonetta-hairbikini.jpg|Bayonetta in her "hair bikini" after summoning an infernal demon bayonetta-old-bust-concept.jpg|Bayonetta's "ancient" face bayonetta-old-concept.jpg|Concept art of Bayonetta's "Old" outfit. 3863842609 d1bde108a6.jpg|Madama Butterfly's wings, when used by Bayonetta while double-jumping Bayonetta´s Gommorrah.jpg|Bayonetta summoning an Infernal Demon Jeannecereza.jpg|Concept art of Jeanne and Bayonetta in their "old" costumes bayonetta concept art.jpg|Early Bayonetta concept art that later evolved into the final design. Cereza-bayonpanther.jpg|Cereza with her future self in Panther form. 4145221773_ca9831beb0_o.jpg|The wooden doll of Bayonetta that appears on the Chapter Select. ''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' Gallery Click here ''Bayonetta 2'' Gallery Renders Bayo.png|New Bayonetta 2 design Concept Art Bayo 2 Concept Art.jpg|Concept art, showcasing Bayonetta's new glasses and hair Bayo 2 Concept Art 2.jpg|Game model Screenshots Bayo2 - new costume front.png|Front view of her new design in battle stance. Bayo2 - Bayonetta shoe design.jpg|Screenshot showing the underside of her boots having peculiar patterns on them. Bayo2 - Whip Boots and Twin Swords.jpg|Bayonetta attacking with her new Whip Boots while holding her new Twin Swords. Bayo 2 E3 20.jpg Bayo 2 E3 17.jpg Bayo 2 E3 11.jpg Bayo 2 E3 9.jpg Bayo 2 E3 3.jpg Bayo 2 E3 13.jpg Bayo2 - Bayo holds Jeanne.jpg Bayo2 - Centuar Angel torture attack.jpg b2_ss_0524_003.png B2 ss 0531 010.png|New Demon Vs Fortitudo B2 ss 0531 009.png|Bayonetta battling the Mysterious Lumen Sage. 2sexy4u.png So Beautiful.png waifu.png Bayonetta 2 - Boy and Bayo.png|Bayonetta speaking with the Mysterious Boy. Bayonetta2 01.jpg Bayonetta2 02.jpg Bayonetta2 03.jpg Bayonetta2 04.jpg|Bayonetta wields her new bow-and-arrow weapon against the Masked Lumen Sage. Bayonetta2 06.jpg Bayonetta2 07.jpg Bayonetta2 08.jpg Bayonetta2 09.jpg Bayonetta2 10.jpg Bayonetta2 12.jpg Model in Development Bayo 2 G.jpg Bayo 2 C.jpg Bayo 2 B.jpg Bayo 2 A.jpg Other appearances Gallery ''Anarchy Reigns Renders & Video Bayonettaanarchyreigns.png|Official Artwork used in ''Anarchy Reigns Anarchy-Reigns-Bayonetta.jpg|A Gamestop advertisement for the Bayonetta DLC Stat Card Bayonetta.jpg|Statistics Card Anarchy Reigns Bayonetta Trailer (HD 720p)|Announcement Trailer Screenshots Anarchy_Reigns_Title_Screen.png|Bayonetta appearing on the title screen Anarchy reigns bayonetta 2.jpg|From the reveal trailer Tumblr_mw1bmrBkG61sd676eo1_1280.png|She's a f***ing celebrity in this town, too. Anarchy reigns bayonetta.jpg|Bayonetta and Blacker Baron Bayonetta2.jpg Bayonetta0033.jpg|Confetti ''The Wonderful 101 Bayonetta in Wonderful 101.jpg|Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Rodin in the Wonderful 101. Canceled Projects Gallery American'' Bayonetta :Concept art of scrapped early Bayonetta designs. An idea by Sega, the concept of these designs had her as a Mid-Western Woman from North America. Concept art drawn by Wesley Burt. Cowgirl Bayonetta 01.jpg| Cowgirl Bayonetta 02.jpg| =Navigation= Category:Gallery Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2